


April

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fitz is cracking monkey jokes, Flirting, Freeform, Funny, Knock-Knock Jokes, Oneshot, Phil is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: It’s April and the team is starting to have more fun than normal!





	1. First Day Of April

**Author's Note:**

> With all the sadness of the show and it’s ending...I thought to make something a little fun and light hearted!
> 
> You can watch the video Daisy and the Team was watching in the story right here: https://youtu.be/rRdBwV-rqqs (Just copy that part and type it into google. If you have errors, let me know!)
> 
> I am not a scientist or have anything that has to do with scientific research. All the FitzSimmons stuff are found online!
> 
> Also...I used google translate for the one Elena Spanish line so please don’t hate!  
Enjoy!

A loud knock came about on Melinda’s bunk. “Knock knock!” A loud,recognizable voice yelled from the other side. Melinda sighed. “Who’s there?”

“Olive!” The voice yelled back to her. She sighed once again slightly annoyed but smiled at the thought of where this is going. “Olive who?”

“Olive you!!” The voice yelled and Melinda could picture the person on the other end of the door smiling widely. 

“Really?” She responded and started to climb out of her bed when another knock came upon her door. She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Who’s there?”

“Broken pencil.” She heard Phil giggle but it was blended with her’s so it wouldn’t matter who was really laughing. “Broken pencil who?”

“Never mind-it’s pointless!” Phil couldn’t hold it in anymore. 2 knock-knock jokes in one morning! Melinda giggled at how dorky Phil was and swung the door open. 

He was laughing hysterically on the ground trying to hold onto the door for support but as soon as it moved he fell on the ground in unison. “Morning.” Melinda said smiling thinking about how she wished this would happen every morning  
and he quickly ran after her breathing hard. 

“You enjoyed it?” Phil asked passing her a cup. She smiles as she poured water into her cup and replied. “No.”

Phil’s face went down and quietly asked her a follow up. “A little bit?”

“A little.” She walked over to the shelf and made her usual.

A while later Daisy was up and running. She popped into the refreshment room and noticed they were having a blast. Then she thought about the hilarious penguin video she saw this morning.

That sparked a question.

“Hey!” She walked over to grab a cereal bar and walked up to Phil and Melinda’s table. “I have a question.”

“I’m all ears.” Phil leaned in to listen carefully. “What is black, white, and red all over?” She paused smiling.

Phil cracked a smile and answered back. “Tell me?” 

Daisy looked at May for her answer but May didn’t move. “A sunburned penguin!!!” As soon and she revealed the answer, both her and Coulson collapsed on the ground laughing and held their stomachs in pain. 

As soon as they got up, Coulson walked over to Daisy, who was still holding back some giggles. “Where-did you come up with that?” He asked as she smiled. “I was watching a penguin video eating. And...” She couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Daisy ran out of the room and Phil flashed a smile at May. “She’s definitely your girl.” Melinda announced and took a sip of her tea. “Is there something going on that I should be worried about?” She asked half-laughing.

Coulson gave her a funny look and they went back to work.

Meanwhile in FitzSimmons bedroom....

“Jemma?”

“Yeah” Jemma rolled over and leaned her head on Leo’s chest. She placed her hand around his body and smiled softly. 

“What do you call an exploding monkey?”

Jemma giggled and replied back. “What?”

“A baboom!” He smiled shyly and Jemma gave her signature “Ugh Fitz!”

“Well don’t ugh Fitz me! According to the second law of thermodynamics, you’re supposed to share your heat with me!” He pulled the blanket back over to his side. 

“Well you’re like an exothermic reaction, you spread your heat everywhere so there’s nothing I need to share.” She smiled and was embraced by his heat. “How about we slip between my beta-pleated sheets and you get to know my alpha-helix?” 

She agreed then proceeded to slowly submerged herself under the covers and closed her eyes. 

“When you sleep, I find you very a-peeling.” Leo commented on Jemma and she instantly opened her eyes to address the monkey related comment. “You’re hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power.” She ripped the blanket off her and gently climbed out of bed. 

Leo also followed her out the bed, “last night I read that scientists have recently discovered a rare new element called Beautium.”

“Oh really? Who found it? Where can it be found? What kind of molecular structure does it contain? Why was it found now and not a few years or few decades ago? Surely there must be some kind of an explanation!” Jemma eagerly questioned.

“Well I don’t know, but, it looks like you are made of it.” He said smiling as he pulled on a clean shirt and paints. “Awww thanks.. but I really wanted to know those answers.” Jemma blushed while pulling her hair into a ponytail and tied her sneakers.

Before they headed out the door Jemma stopped him.

“Are we going to your lab or mine?”

He smiled and cupped his hands around her cheeks. “Our. Lab.”

In the workout room...

“Was your dad a boxer?” Elena asked Mack as she pulled another punch on the bag. “Nope.” Mack replied sending her crashing down to the ground with a side kick. “Damn...your a knock out!”

Mack smiled and helped her up then asked, “Are you sure you’re not tired?”

“Well, since you threw me to the ground and punched me in that arms, yeah.” Elena walked over to get a towel and cool off while Mack chugged some water.

“You’ve been running through my mind all day.” He replied to her and hugged her. She smiled shyly and walked out of the room. 

“Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?” Mack asked suddenly to her. She instantly smiled and ran over to him. 

“Now...let’s get ready for the day Turtle Man.” She smiled and dashed off to get ready for the day and left Mack slowly walking behind her. 

Back in the lab....

“Take a look at this!” Jemma called Leo over and he saw what she saw. Fish!

“Cool right?” She beamed and took the cup out of his hand and drank a big gulp. “Yeah...” Leo seemed distracted.

“You okay?” She placed the cup back in his hands and stood next to him. 

“Yeah-Yeah I just heard something VERY alarming.” He responded slowly.

“What was it?” She walked over to the door and the sound Leo heard grew louder. “I herd it once before. Never thought I would hear it again.” He started running the door as the sound started up again. Jemma ran after him down the hallway and up the stairs.

They both stood in front of Coulson’s office. They heard a small giggle.

“3.2.1” They said in unison and they knocked on the door. All sound stopped.

Within moments the door swung open and they stood there shook.

May was on the ground laughing. And Daisy was bent over the desk giggling her ass off. And Coulson still has a remaining smile left on his face.

“Wha-what is happening?” Jemma asked as she helped Daisy off the desk. “All because of a penguin video.” May said catching her breath and walked over to the computer and played the video for them.

Ten seconds in and Daisy was already on the ground and so was Jemma. Then Coulson covered his face full of laughter. May stood there with her hand over mouth trying to cover a smile. Fitz let out a smile. No. Then it became full blown laughter along with Daisy and Jemma.

All three were on the ground and a knock came among them.

They all scrabbled to get back to work.  
May ran to shut off the video and Daisy and Jemma were slowly coming back to their senses and off the ground. Coulson and Fitz opened the door for the knockers.

It was Mack and Elena.

“What the heck it going on?” Mack asked Coulson as he walked over to Daisy who was still holding onto the table. “Creo que están teniendo un colapso mental.” (Trans: I think they are having a mental breakdown.)

“Couldn’t have agreed more.” Mack said walking over to the computer. “Mack wait!!” Jemma yelled to him as he clicked the space bar. It was too late.

Daisy, Jemma and Leo were on the ground and May and Coulson were at the corner smiling. Elena was enjoying herself watching all the penguins. And Mack definitely didn’t want to be one of the penguins in the video.

And that was only the first day of April....


	2. Second Week Of April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys! I have lately been watching a ton of Gordon Ramsey and I was wondering if..if we could do a cook off!” Daisy gushed and blushed. Leo and Jemma’s face lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know that this is a one shot story but...I couldn’t help myself with adding another chapter.
> 
> Also, I started lacking towards the end but I managed to hold it together. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Ugh...after that mission....I’m so hungry!” Daisy groaned and plopped down next to Mack on the sofa. They had all recently came back from personal missions. Coulson and May went on a mission together while Daisy and FitzSimmons went on a mission to the store and Mack’s personal mission was to somehow ask Elena out.

“Yeah. My stomach hurts a lot.” Jemma agreed walking in with Leo. May and Coulson came soon after and Elena eventually came down. “What’s going on?” Elena plopped on the sofa with Mack and looked around. “We are all starving.”Jemma explained.

“Guys! I have lately been watching a ton of Gordon Ramsey and I was wondering if..if we could do a cook off!” Daisy gushed and blushed. Leo and Jemma’s face lit up. To them cooking was chemistry and they excelled at both!

May gave Coulson a side look of worry. “Don’t worry. She won’t burn the whole base.” He laughed and May nudged him in the ribs. “That’s not what I’m worried about...” Melinda sighed as she walked out of the room with Phil following close behind. 

She turned around once they were far enough to hear. She lowered her voice and said, “Phil. I can’t cook. And I don’t want the team to know that I’m bad at something. Then they will take advantage and...” She trailed off. “May stop!” He stopped her and put his arms on her shoulders. “You will be judge.”

“How will they be so willing to agree?” Melinda asked worriedly. “Cause I’m the Director?!” He explained with a smile and escorted her back to the room. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked as he ran ahead of her to gather the team. “It means...time to start this competition!!”  
———————————————————

10 minutes later everyone was gathered with ingredients to make the dish. “Wait. What about May? Isn’t she participating too?” Jemma pointed out to Coulson and Daisy. Coulson spoke up before Daisy could agree. “She is the judge.” He said and walked over to May. “Oh. I thought we could do the competition in pairs. And since I don’t have a pair, I’ll be judge.” Daisy explained her idea which Jemma agreed with her.

May shot Coulson the “do something or I’ll whip your ass” look. “Well yes but-“ Coulson began to explain but was cut off by Daisy. “Alright! Find your partner and get to your stations!” She announced as everyone scrambled into place. Jemma and Fitz stood behind a table. Mack and Elena stood behind the table across them. And it left Melinda and Phil. They looked at each other then back at Daisy who gave a smile of encouragement.

Melinda sighed and proceeded to drag a blushing Phil to their station so the competition could begin.  
———————————————————  
“Alright! The dish we will make is... pizza!” Daisy announced while pulling up the picture. “Daisy we all know what pizza looks like. No need to pull up a picture!” Jemma said smiling. 

“Well it’s not just ANY old pizza...it’s supposed to be a classic pizza with a hidden surprise!” Daisy walked over to the table of random ingredients.

“You guys get to choose which hidden ingredient you want!” She rearranged them so they were visible to everyone.

May scanned her options. She saw mushrooms, red bell peppers, onions, pepperoni and chili peppers. She poked Phil in the ribs and he turned around in shock. “Coulson. Chili. I can cut and wash it and we can put it into the tomato sauce.” She whispered to him. He gave a smile in agreement.

He was glad that May could join in. Even though she couldn’t cook for dear life. And through the many times he had seen her cook in the Academy, this was probably the best attempt at cooking for her. 

“Don’t worry. We have pre-made dough in the fridge.” Jemma reassures them. All of them, except May, knows that pizza dough takes a good 2 hours to make and rise. By then, they would’ve all starved to death. “We’ll go get some.” FitzSimmons took off to the fridge while Daisy made the rules.

Jemma and Leo came back with a boxful of pre-made dough that the moment they entered Mack had to run to help them carry it. Here Turbo. I got it.” Mack said while shifting his hands to help. As Mack set the box on the table, Daisy explained the rules. “No going over to each other’s stations. No cheating and no making out! That’s how you loose time!” Daisy emphasized that part of the making out to FitzSimmons and gave a side eye to Mack and Elena. “Lastly, have fun! Your time starts......NOW!!!”

Each pair sent their fastest runner to gatherer the hidden ingredient. Elena ran for her pair, Fitz for his, and May for her’s.

They came dashing back and within seconds they were all starting to unwrap their pre-made dough.  
———————————————————

Team FitzSimmons POV:

“Fitz! Cut the mushrooms!! I’ll get the dough ready!” Jemma ordered as she scrambled to unwrap the dough. 

A loud screech came from behind her that made her jump back. “Fitz! Please be careful!” She looked over his shoulder to see what happened. “Well Jemma. You are a surgeon! I’m an engineer!!” He hollered back.

“Do you wanna switch jobs so you don’t hurt yourself again?!!” They switched spots and continued working.

“Fitz. Why mushrooms?” She wondered, as she began to finish cutting them up. “Well Jemma. It is in honor for our third British musketeer!” He said while helping her boil and season the mushrooms.

“Oh. Hunter. How nice!” Jemma ran over to tend to the pizza itself. The sauce went on smoothly and the cheese was another issue.

“Fitz!! Stop eating the cheese!!!” She snatched the bowl away from him. “I’m sorry for being hungry!” He gave an eye roll before running over to stuff the mushrooms into the crust of the pizza

Team Philinda POV:

As May dashed back with the chili as promised, they instantly began working on the sauce. Melinda cut chili while Phil heated the sauce up and threw in some salt and pepper. 

“Your not bad!” He complemented May on her chili cutting abilities. “What? You don’t think I know how to use a knife? Isn’t it part of our jobs?!” She gave a small smile at his comment and continued cutting.

“Oh yeah.” Phil said dumbly and started to work on the dough. “May!” He called out in desperation for her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Phil struggling to keep the dough from sticking. She smiled and went over to help him. “Thanks.” He said half embarrassed that May had to help him. After all, he had to be helping her!

“Just work Coulson.” She walked back to mix the chili with the tomato sauce.

“Coulson! The sauce!!” She called out for him as the sauce began to boil to run of the pot. “Lower the flame!!” He yelled back to her and she did what she was told.

“That was close. Are you okay?” Coulson asked as he transferred the sauce pot to the table, with mittens of course. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Now, are you craving some Pizza? Help me spread the sauce and I’ll gladly give you a pizz-a this dick!” He walked over and Melinda ran after him saying in a hushed and slightly annoyed voice, “Not in front of the kids!” She took a spoonful of sauce and began spreading.

“Too much?” She asked proud of her creation. “No! It’s perfect!” Coulson reassured her and started to add pepper-jack cheese as a topping. So far, so good.

Team Macklena POV:

“Mack! I’ll wash bell peppers and you work the dough. ¡Después de todo, tú eres el que tiene el mejillón!” Trans: After all you are the one with the mussel! He smiled at her comment. And her complement. 

He loved almost every word, in English or Spanish that comes out of her mouth. It rolls off her tongue and it feels great to hear. Like the sound of bells. 

“Turtle Man!!! Stop starring at me and work!” 

Mack instantly started to massage the dough while Elena quickly sliced and diced the bell peppers. “Careful! Don’t cut off your fingers!” Mack commented on her method and offered to cut them himself. She said no, of course. 

He turned to his right. She was gone. She was chatting with Daisy! Oh god. This is how they would loose. “Elena! What are you doing?! We have to work!!” He called out and after a while she got back. “Finally! I’ve been- what are those for?” He looked down at the bowl in her hands. Blackberry’s. 

Just as he was about to speak a whoosh of air passed by and all the ingredients were cut and prepared. “Forgot I had powers?” She smiled and tossed the berries into the sauce. He stood there dumbly until he was called to spread the sauce on the dough.

“Your a good cook.” Mack pointed to her creativity. A smiley face was created out of peppers and leftover berries. “Thanks. Now, help me get this into the oven.”

———————————————————

“10 minutes left!!” Daisy yelled as she leaned back and watched her friends cook their asses off. This was fun. Then the intense pain of hunger shot through her stomach causing her to moan in pain.

She glanced at the clock on her computer, only a minute passed. Why can’t time go fast when she needed it?!

At the corner of her eye, she saw May rush over to help Coulson with the pizza while FitzSimmons put it into the oven. Mack and Elena were waiting for the dish to cook. She took a huge breath in. Mmm the fresh smell of pizza made her even more hungry!

A loud ding made her jump and she heard footsteps. “Mack!! Pizza is ready!” Elena yelled as she rushed to get a pair of mittens on. “How many slices should I cut?” May yelled over to Coulson who was getting paper plates for them all. “8!!” He yelled back to her and she quickly but quietly cut the pizza into 8 equal pieces. “You guys have 5 minutes left!!” Daisy yelled walking over to the judge table with her laptop tucked under her arm.

All the sudden a loud alarm went off. And loud foots steps came marching towards them. However they were ignored due to smoke clouding them in. 

“Fitz!! The pizza!!!” Jemma yelled as she ran towards the oven. “Yep I’m coming!!” He yelled as he tried to find his way around the area. When they both reached the oven they pulled out the pizza and it bust into flames. 

“I think we put it in for too long!!” Jemma yelled trying to put out the fire. “You think?!” Fitz tossed her a fire extinguisher and ran over to shut off the alarm with Coulson running after him.

All chaos caused the other teams to stop working and to watch the show unfold before their eyes. Daisy was telling other agents that it was a small fire and that there was nothing to worry about. 

Mack and May was preparing their food when a loud blast of air was blown onto the burning flame. 

They whipped around and saw that Jemma had dropped the extinguisher onto the ground. Mack rushed to her side while May called Daisy over. The smell of smoke filled the air and heat arose all around causing more agents to come. “Jemma!!!!” Fitz yelled running into the room with another fire extinguisher and Coulson with gas masks. 

“Coulson. Why do we need those? Trying to makes us all Darth Vader’s?” May asked taking them back. “Just in case.” He reassured pulling them back. She let him have it. After the small fire was put out, Agents flowed out of the room and away.

They all looked at each other and then back at the burnt pizza on the ground in front of them. “That was very alarming.” Fitz said half out of breath. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Jemma reminded the team causing them to remember the competition was back on.  
———————————————————  
Once they were all set up to eat, Daisy ran over the way she would judge. She unfortunately couldn’t judge FitzSimmons pizza because it was on the ground however she could judge the other’s pizzas.

She took a bite of Team Macklena’s slice.

“Love the face on the pizza. And love the berry addition!” Daisy complemented and smiled back at the pizza face. “And the bad thing you don’t like?” Fitz spoke suddenly pointing to the pizza. “It’s mushy.” She stated blankly.

Mack and Elena looked at each other then back at Daisy. “Demasiado blanda? ¿Ella está bromeando?” Trans: Too mushy?! Is she kidding?

“But overall its great!” She walked over to Team Philinda’s Pizza. May gave Coulson a worried look which was instantly taken back when Daisy took a bite of the pizza and started coughing. FitzSimmons ran to get water and Mack exchanged glances with Elena. 

“I-se-e-you-used-chili...”Daisy struggled to speak while wiping away tears from her face. “Yeah.” May spoke and gave a small giggle. “Was that a laugh?” Elena asked as she helped Daisy stand up. “No.” Coulson said too quickly. 

“Okay-Okay. I think- I’m good. This is a very nice slice of pizza. Looks completely harmless until you eat it. The perfect prank.” Daisy explained eyeing May during the prank part. She knew May loved pranks and was the master at it. 

“I think we have a winner!” Jemma said at once breaking up the conversation. “Team...Philinda won!!!” Daisy yelled and the other Agents clapped for them. 

May’s face showed confusion.

What did Daisy just call them?

Philinda? She had never heard that word before.

Wonder what language it was.

The next hour of her life was spent eating pizza and figuring out what the world Philinda meant.


End file.
